Cats
Game Players ���������� Round 1 �� Cocopelt: hello and welcome to your favorite game show, Cats & Couples! Crowd: WHOO!! Creambutt: I still don't get why you don't wanna be in this game show with me! Cocopelt: I am in this game show with you, Creambutt Creambutt: no, but as a couple! Cocopelt: Creambutt, I'd rather date my cupcake than you *smooches cupcake* Creambutt: watch out, you dirty cupcake. I see that evil grin on your face. Cocopelt: Creambutt, you know very darn well that cupcake is sitting there with less expression than a brick Creambutt: *sings Stitches* Cocopelt: let's start! We are going to ask each one of our couples a question. The will answer either A, B, or C. If both cats in a couple choose the answer that is most loyal to their mate, they will earn two hearts. Let's begin! Cocopelt: now for our first couple! Sandstorm and Firestar Crowd: WHOO!!! Cocopelt: so, Sandstorm, there is a battle going on. Do you A) protect your mate, B) fight by yourself, or C) have a cup of tea? Sandstorm: A) Imma protect my mate!!! Cocopelt: what about you, Firestar? Firestar: ...C) Sandstorm: *sobs* Spottedleaf: IN YO FACE SANDSTORM! MWAHHAHHAHA!!!! Sandstorm: RAWR Spottedleaf: O_O Cocopelt: You have earned 1 heart. �� Cocopelt: now for Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, our next couple! Crowd: WOO!!! Cocopelt: so, Squirrelflight, your mate is dying in a flood. Do you A) toss them a rope B) nothing C) sing a song about frogs? Squirrelflight: *sweats nervously* C! Squirrelflight: What's as nice as a little green frog! It won't bark likre a big old dog! Brambleclaw: Shuddup Cocopelt: how about you, Brambleclaw? Brambleclaw: ...what is a rope? Firestar: something my twolegs used to keep me from running away Brambleclaw: then I choose A, even though Squirrelflight is an idiot Squirrelflight: I LOVEE FROGS!!!! Cocopelt: That's one heart for you! �� Cocopelt: now for our third couple, Leafpoo and Crowfeather! Crowd: BOO!!!!!! Leafpool: did you just call me Leafpoo? Cocopelt: yes. Yes I did. Leafpool: Shuddup Cocopelt: here's your question: your mate is being kidnapped by twolegs. Do you A) kill the two legs B) kill a mosquito, or C) kill my cupcake? Creambutt: PICK C!!! C C C C!!! Leafpool: actually, I pick A Crowfeather: B Leafpool: you said you loved me!!!! Crowfeather: nah, I like Night cloud. Leafpool: *kills Nightcloud* Crowfeather: I don't wanna be single..so I guess I do love you, Leafpoo. Leafpool: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!! Cocopelt: and that is the sound of pure desperation. 2 hearts for you. ���� Cocopelt: here is our next couple, Ivypool and Hawkfrost! Crowd: WOO!!! Ivypool: for the last time!!!! Hawkfrost is not my mate!! Cocopelt: where is he anyway? Ivypool: he's dead!!! Cocopelt: O_O Cocopelt: anyway, your mate is fat. Do you A) kiss him, hug him, put him on a diet, B) find a new one, or C)tell him so Ivypool: I. Don't. Have. A. Mate Fernsong: you have me!!! Ivypool: oh, Fernsong! Fernsong: oh, Ivypool! *smoochy smooch* Cocopelt: I'll, uh, give that 4 hearts. �������� Cocopelt: *pulls curtain* now for our last couple...Jayfeather and Stick! Crowd: *cricket chirps* Creambutt: on with the question! Cocopelt: OK! Jayfeather, your mate is covered in thorns. Do you A) sleep with them anyway, B) get away from them, or C) get a bowl of horses to eat? Jayfeather: doi, that would be A. And how can you get a bowl of horses to eat?! Creambutt: if I get you a bowl of horses, will you date me?!!! Cocopelt: the sign of pure desperation. Creambutt: PLEASE!!!! Cocopelt: *sings Meghan Trainor No, even though she hates it* I'll give that...1 heart��. Sticks don't count. Cocopelt: now for our second round. We will start over with some new questions. Round 2 ���� Cocopelt: Firestar, you realize your mate is expecting kits. Do you A) take good care of them, B) ignore them, or C) eat a pickle Firestar: I choose P, cuz I gotta pee!!! Cocopelt: go, then. Firestar: *goes behind bush* Cocopelt: �� Firestar: * goes backstage. Cocopelt: what about you, Sandstorm? Sandstorm: hey!!! Cocopelt: what? Sandstorm: Firestar's backstage kissing Cinderpelt!!!!!!!!!!!!! Firestar: gotta go! Hehe! Bye! *runs away with Cinderpelt* Sandstorm: *grabs kitty litter magisword* gotta go hire the teen titans to attack Firestar, Bye! *leaves stage* Cocopelt: *sigh* 0 hearts for them. Next couple. Squirrelflight, your mate is Tigerstar. Brambleclaw: HEY!!!!! Goldenflower: HEY!!!!!!!!! Cocopelt: do you A) kill him and find a new mate, B) nothing, or C) kiss him? Squirrelflight: A!!!!! Brambleclaw: good. Cocopelt: how about you, Brambleclaw? Brambleclaw: UHHHHHH UHHHH Cocopelt: uh, we'll just leave him alone, and give that 2 hearts����. Leafpoo, your mate was caught kissing a twoleg. Do you A) love him anyway, B) ditch them, or C) play a game of Chinese Checkers? Leafpool: A. Crowfeather is my cutsy wutsy little fluffle bear!! :3 Crowfeather: uh, no. Leafpool: OK. Sorry Crowfeather: yeah. Cocopelt: what do you pick, Crowfeather? Crowfeather: C Leafpool: *sobs* Cocopelt: 1 heart��. Onto our next couple,Fernsong and Ivypool. Cocopelt: *looks behind curtain* Cocopelt: gah, I don't think they're ready. But...I think they deserve 10 hearts��������������������. *shudder* Creambutt: let's do Jayfeather and his stick. Even though cats shouldn't DATE non living things Cocopelt: *kisses cupcake* don't worry cupcake, I still love you. Creambutt: so, Jayfeather, your mate was diagnosed with stupidity. Do you A) date the stupid stick, B) hidde, or C) throw of away. Jayfeather: A! My stick is expecting my kits! Creambutt: OK, how is that even possible? Stick: oh, Jayjay, I love you Briarlight: DIE STICK!!!! *throws bomb at stick* Jayfeather: No! Sticky! Stick: KABOOOMM!!! *stick explodes* Cocopelt: will Jayfeather A) ignore Briarlight to honor his lost love , B) cry, or C) date Briarlight anyway? Jayfeather: I gotta go with C. Cuz I'm desperate! Briarlight: Yay! Are you rich enough to take me to Paris? Jayfeather: of course! My grandpa is Firestar! Sandstorm: not anymore!!! *kills Firestar* Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf: NOOOO!! Sandstorm: MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cocopelt: SECURITY! Security gaurd: *takes Cinderpelt Spottedleaf and Sandstorm to mental hospital* Cocopelt: Jayfeather and "sticky" are disqualified. Round 3 ������ Cocopelt: its already the last round, and Firestar and Sandstorm are gone. We'll just skip them. Cocopelt: Squirrelflight, your mate was caught eating kittypet food. Do you A) eat it with him, B) give him a pair of bras, or C) yell at him? Squirrelflight: B!!! YAHHAHA!! �� Brambleclaw: I'm outta here. Bai. *leaves* Squirrelflight: KABOOM *Squirrelflight explodes* Cocopelt: 0 hearts, and that's the second time that Squirrelflight has exploded in one of my spoofs. Rather disastrous, don't you think? Creambutt: *nods sadly* Cocopelt: Leafpoo, your mate wa- Robin: teen titans go!!! Cocopelt: Robin! Starfire: hello to you all! Raven: I sound like twilight sparkle Beast boy: BRUH BRUH BRUH BRUH BRUH Cyborg: yo guys! Cocopelt: get out. Seriously. Robin: OK, but imma take that hot cat with me. Cocopelt: what, you mean Leafpoo? *points to Leafpoo* Leafpool: oh, goodie! I'm no longer single! Robin: yes! *takes Leafpoo, and Teen Titans leave* Crowfeather: No! I'm single! *becomes kittypet* Cocopelt: let's see... ivypool and fernsong are busy, and Jayfeather and Briarlight are in Paris. This game show has been ruined by Teen Titans, Magiswords, Jealousy, and stupidity. I guess I should announce the winning couple. Creambutt: who?!!! Cocopelt: the winners are... Crowd: who?!!! Cocopelt: the winners are... Creambutt: JUST SAY THEM ALREADY!!! Cocopelt: Me and my cupcake!!!♥��!! *runs away with cupcake* Creambutt: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!�������� THE END Hearts Tell me if you loved it or hated it in the comments! Bai!! -Cocopelt101